


the last summer (podfic)

by steamworkBlue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Medication, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing Clothes, Smoking, Teenagers, They're all 18, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamworkBlue/pseuds/steamworkBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"They are in the thick of summer, coming up to the middle of July, and it is hot."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>A snapshot of the last summer Hux, Phasma, and Kylo spend together before they leave for college.</em></p><p> </p><p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/starsshinedarkly77/pseuds/starsshinedarkly77">starsshinedarkly77's</a> fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418822">the last summer.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	the last summer (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the last summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418822) by [starsshinedarkly77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsshinedarkly77/pseuds/starsshinedarkly77). 



> Download available [here;](https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_o7g1g2uoA91vv6au6o1.mp3#_=_) right click anywhere on the page and select save as.

Listen [here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bykpu362nWdpNzlYNHF5Q29JejA/view?usp=sharing) Run time is 10:41.


End file.
